Is It Biology? Or Is It Chemistry?
by Roxxxygurl13
Summary: Mr. Banner’s Biology class takes a trip to the local Plant and Animal Exploratorium. But, what happens when a storm blows in without notice and leaves the whole class stuck... Who likes who? What will they do? ALL HUMAN normal couples
1. Confessions

Twilight-The Field Trip…

**(A/N This is ALL HUMAN and Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are Best Friends. Also Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are Best Friends so they spend practically all their time with each other!!! Oh and they are all in the same Biology class too. They kind of had to be to make the story work. Jacob is also in the class because he is a junior too so yeah… He goes to school at Forks High School and he is the same age as Bella)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

Summary: Mr. Banner's Biology class takes a trip to the local Plant and Animal Exploratorium to learn all about the plants and animals who are native to Forks, Washington. But, what happens when a storm blows in without notice and leaves the whole class stuck in the huge museum-where the animals are getting out of their cages…

The class must work (and huddle) together to stay warm after the power goes out…

Characters:

Edward: Totally hot player who has 2 best friends (Emmett and Jasper) and probably about 5 girlfriends….. He also always seems to know what people are thinking. Everyone except Bella, that is…

Emmett: One of Edward's best friends who gives everyone bear hugs and treats everyone like they are his family.

Jasper: Shy and totally nice guy who is Edward's other best friend and everybody feels at ease with him around for some strange, unexplained reason…

Bella: Shy and somewhat clumsy girl with a crush on Edward (though she would never admit it…) and Edward's lab partner.

Rosalie: One of Bella's best friends and a total girly girl who every guy tries to get with.

Alice: Small and quirky, she is Bella's other best friend. Some people may think she is weird because she always guesses things that are going to happen. Hmm…

Jacob: Bella's best friend who is totally and completely in love with her but she doesn't know…

Jessica, Angela, Eric, Mike, Tyler, Stephanie, Tanya, Madison, Samantha, Lucy, Jaycee, Cody, Collin, Seth, and Miranda: Other students in Mr. Banner's Biology class.

Mr. Banner: The Biology teacher.

(AN sorry this is so long but I had to put it… Okay I hope you enjoy the story!! Oh yeah and…I DON'T OWN ANYTHING except the names Madison, Samantha {my name}, Lucy, Jaycee, Cody, and Miranda. All the rest belongs to Stephanie Meyer)

(AN- The story begins…..)

Chapter 1- Confessions

BPOV (Bella's point of view)-

The sky was a foggy cover, stretching over the sky. Usually I hate the weather here but , surprisingly, it wasn't as cold today. Perhaps the clouds were blanketing the atmosphere. Whatever the reason, I was not going to complain. I hated to leave the comfort of my truck but the bell was to ring any minute. I pulled my key out of the ignition and made my way to English.

I was glad we were reading Wuthering Heights because it was familiar to me. I had read it many times before but that was for my own personal entertainment. This time we actually had to do reports and take tests on the subject material Wuthering Heights covers. I would much rather read a play. Maybe Romeo and Juliet, although I practically already had it memorized. I think the whole reason I kept reading the play over and over again is because it was so romantic and could only happen in fictitious stories. Never would someone fall that in love with me.

I began running over the scenes of Romeo and Juliet in my mind, skipping over all the parts I found kind of boring. At last, my thoughts wandered to the scene where Juliet awakes to find Romeo dead. Why must so many love stories end badly? I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice when Mr. Mason called on me to answer a question. He kept staring at me until I finally realized he was waiting for an answer.

"Uh…C-can you repeat the question?" I stuttered. He seemed a little bit offended that I hadn't been listening. The bell rang and I rushed to get my belongings to fit in my bag. My next classes seemed to drag on. Especially Trigonometry. Mr. Varner always makes the class more boring. All he has to do is drone on and on and half the kids will fall asleep.

Finally the bell rang and I sluggishly drug my feet to fourth period Biology. This is the class I absolutely hated. I also absolutely loved it. It's a complicated balance. I loved it because Edward sat next to me. You see, sitting next to him every day, looking into his emerald eyes, breathing in the sweet scent that came off his skin, feeling the electric current-that seemed to originate somewhere in his body-surround me, something was bound to happen to my heart.

It seemed every time he brushed my arm or accidentally bumped me, my heart rate matched the pace of an Olympic runner. It gets really annoying. That is also the reason I hated Biology. I swear, he knows I am in love with him. It's not like he cares. He is dating about five girls at the moment. And where do I fit in? I'm his stupid lab partner. I also hate having to lie to him.

It's not a big lie, just a necessary lie. If I confirmed the fact that I loved him, he may laugh at me. Every time he caught me staring at his perfectly mussed bronze hair, he smiled my favorite crooked half smile. He frequently dazzled me when he did that. I, consequentially, would stare after his perfection. Then I would have to say something like, "What do you want?" or "Do you need help with the lab or something?!"

It absolutely broke my heart to be rude to him in any way but I had to. Otherwise, he would know that I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

Again, I found myself staring at his perfectly angled face while thinking about how I shouldn't do that. He looked at me as if I was mentally incompetent. Oops…

"Are we going to start this lab, or what?" I snapped. I instantly regretted it. His face seemed to fall and he actually looked hurt that I, an insignificant nerd, was rude to him.

EPOV (Edward's Point of View)-

How am I going to make it through Biology this time? It's enough to know she absolutely hates me. You would think that when I caught her staring at me and I flashed her a smile that she would at least smile back. Instead she looked at me like I had watermelons growing on my head. Then, she would snap at me. Why is it that the only girl I actually want, I can't get? If I knew whether or not she liked me, maybe I would ask her out or something.

"Are we going to start this lab, or what?" she screeched. Man, if she only knew how much it hurt when she was mean to me. I tried to stop but I couldn't. The next thing I knew, my face fell and I felt like I was about ready to cry. _No! _I shouted at myself. Real men don't cry! Snap out of it!

"Um…yeah, sure. Why not?" I mumbled, embarrassed. I glanced up at her face as quick as I could manage. She was staring at me. Why does she stare at me? I frowned at the table's surface. _Should I do it? _I questioned myself.

_Why the heck not? _My brain replied. I looked up into her big brown eyes and went for it…

BPOV (Bella's Point of View)

His eyebrows knitted together in an emotion I could only guess was frustration. Why would he be frustrated? Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he was angry for some other reason that occurred before Biology. He was scowling at the smooth table surface. He glanced up at me with so much speed I wasn't even sure he actually looked at me. My heart skipped a beat.

I always tried to avoid his penetrating gaze. He seemed to have a certain power. It couldn't be an actual "superpower" but it sure was something. It was like magic. Every time I looked into his emerald-green eyes, I felt like I was staring into a black hole.

It just sucked me in and made sure I couldn't look away. It was almost…hypnotic. It, more often that not, left me breathless. It also, to my frustration, seemed to cloud up my mind. Right when I was screaming at my brain to let me look away from his magnetic gaze, my brain stopped working! It was very frustrating!

I realized that I was staring at his frustrated expression. He was looking right into my eyes.

"Hey, I need to tell you something," he simply stated. Wait, was he talking to me? His expression turned kind of impatient as I didn't answer.

"Yeah?" I answered. Way to be brilliant, Bella!!

"Umm…I like you…," he whispered. Wow…Wait!!! He means me? Wow, how pathetic am I? He probably doesn't even mean anything. It probably just means like, as in a friend. Nothing more. I hoped it was more, but I seriously doubted it.

"Um…Yeah…I…l-like you t-too…," I stuttered back at him…

EPOV (Edward's Point of View)-

"Um…I like you…," I whispered. My eyes flickered to her lips and back to her eyes within half a second. She was absolutely perfect, that much was certain. Her lips…oh, how I wanted to feel them. Mostly I wanted to brush across them with my lips, but I just needed to know if they felt as soft as they looked.

Her expression seemed to change as the seconds ticked by. At first she looked shocked. Then, she seemed sort of excited. As another second passed, she looked as if she was embarrassed by something-maybe she thought I was kidding. As her lips parted to say something, the final emotion pulled across her face. She paused, looking slightly confused, and said…..nothing.

It was excruciating. Each second that passed ached like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. Did I just mess everything up? Please, oh please, say something Bella!!

"Um…Yeah…I…l-like you t-too…," she finally stuttered. Did she realize what I really meant? Did she realize how much I liked her? I knew I didn't just like her. It was more than that. I'm not going to jump to anything-especially the "L" word-but it was definitely more than anything I had ever felt for any of the placeholders I was dating at the moment.

"I mean…really like you. You do know that right?" I managed to say. It surprised me how courageous I felt. _She's just a girl_, I kept telling myself. _Yeah but she may be _the _girl,_ I argued right back.

BPOV (Bella's Point of View)-

"I mean…really like you. You do know that right?" he enunciated. What? As in, the way I like him? _No_, I told myself. That wasn't possible in the least bit.

"No, actually. I didn't know that." I began. "I actually thought you thought I was a nerd and would never, in a million years, like-," I cut myself off then. I was babbling. I do that when I'm nervous or confused-or both.

He was looking at me with almost an angry expression. I tried again before he could say anything else.

"I like you. Probably more than you like me ,but I don't know what I can do about that. So…that sucks. But, don't you already have a girlfriend?" I stated.

His expression went curiously blank. I'd found the weak link in his armor.

"Well, yes. Um…to tell you the truth I have more than one. But I would be willing to dump them all for you," he pleaded. Oh my gosh. I knew it!! He is such a player!! I hate him! Why did I fall for it? Now I'm the loser who admitted my feelings and he still has five or more girlfriends!! What is wrong with me?

"I can't believe you! You are such a player!" I hissed at him. He appeared hurt again. My heart ached at the hurt expression that sketched across his oh-so-perfect features. I turned away and ignored him. It took everything I had not to turn back and apologize, or plead for his forgiveness. But, I managed somehow.

EPOV (Edward's Point of View)-

How could this have taken a turn for the worst? She told me she liked me and I totally screwed everything up. Why can't I just be sensitive? Why am I such a jerk? She turned away and started to listen to Mr. Banner. I hate myself. A lot.

BPOV (Bella's Point of View)-

I turned my attention towards Mr. Banner and tried my hardest to forget Edward. It was hardly possible but, I managed.

**(A/N: Sorry there are so many changes in POV but I felt I needed to show how they both felt. Just hang with me please. Hopefully it will get better. My friend is editing the next chapter so…just hang in there please! Oh yeah and…I LOVE REVIEWS!! *hint hint)**


	2. Good News

Chapter 2-"Good" News

**(A/N: Okay so hi! Next chapter!! The story is going to be longer than it originally was because I got the idea to do this and it's going to move the story along pretty quick. So I still need to find a way to make the field trip work and don't worry, I will. One way or another…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

BPOV (Bella's Point of View)-

"I have some good news!" Mr. Banner exclaimed. Half of the Biology class groaned in unison. His "good" news usually included learning. That hardly counts as fun.

"We will be going to the Plant and Animal Exploratorium tomorrow to study the plants and animals that are native to Forks, Washington!" Again-this time it was everybody in the class-they groaned in unison. The only thing that would be more fun than going on a Biology field trip would be-gagging myself with a spork, sticking a needle in my foot, going swimming with hungry and ravenous hammerhead sharks, and well…anything else for that matter.

Maybe I could convince Charlie-my dad and Police Chief to the great town of Forks-that I was too sick to go. I came up with different arguments in my head until the bell rang. I rose as fast as I could, eager to get away from Edward. My heart stuttered hyperactively as I thought of him and I hated it. In my effort to make a dramatic exit, I caught my foot on the door jam and felt myself quickly approaching the floor…

Just as I had prepared myself for impact, two amazingly sturdy hands caught me. One of his hands wound around my waist, the other firmly caught my forearm. I didn't know what to think. Maybe I should have been mad that my escape was ruined, or maybe I should have been angry that he was such a player. I wasn't. I had fallen into the trap of his hypnotizing eyes. My brain stopped working! It didn't completely short out-I was still hyperaware of the fact he still had a hold on my waist.

I glanced at the ground, where my books were scattered, breaking his hold on my mind. After I was able to look away, I realized he was staring at me. Stupid old me just stared on back. That was not smart. Hello beautiful, mesmerizing deathtraps! The seconds passed and his stare became more intense. Nothing else seemed important at the moment. It was like we were in our own little world. I flushed and stared at my feet.

"Um…Thanks for catching me. It would have sucked to hit the ground. I'm actually kind of hungry and I would rather eat than spend an hour in the nurse's office." I managed to say after a moment. "Only I could fall so much! Ugh!"

"Anytime," he said, flashing my favorite crooked grin. "No biggie! I'd be happy to catch you any day…," he muttered. "Also…you aren't the only one who is falling…," he mumbled. Well…that was awkward… I could feel my face growing redder as the seconds ticked by. I kneeled down to gather up my books, twisting out of his grip on my waist. I had only gathered one of my books when he handed me the rest, stacked already in a neat pile.

"Why is your copy of Wuthering Heights so much older than the ones Mr. Mason had everyone check out of the library?" he pondered. His smooth, velvet voice became slightly amused-such as the expression on his face. His long fingers smoothed over the upraised title and he stopped at the fraying edge. He flipped it over just to examine the back.

"It's my own personal copy…," I muttered. "I've read it a few times. It's one of my favorites." I stopped to examine his expression. He seemed interested in the most trivial information. I paused for a moment to see if he would say anything. He didn't he just gazed at me with an intensity greater than what was required in our conversation.

"Romeo and Juliet is better though," I continued. "These violent delights have violent ends-" I began until I was interrupted by an enchanting, beautiful voice.

"-And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,Which as they kiss consume…" he finished. Wow he was deep. No, Bella! _Don't fall for it again! Just thank him and walk away_, a voice in my head screamed at me.

"Thank you…again," I stated simply and hurried out the door.

EPOV (Edward's Point of View)-

Wow. She knows Shakespeare. Dang… That was my favorite quote too. I don't know why, but it was.

"Thank you…again," she said. Then she rushed out the door. I stared after her until I saw her meet up with her friends who were, oh-so-inconspicuously, observing our conversation.

Okay, so…I was close, then I blew it. Darn. But, why did this silly girl never fall for it? I even whipped out the Romeo and Juliet and she was….unimpressed. Ugh! What does all this mean? I would have to pump Emmett and Jasper for advice later.

BPOV (Bella's Point of View)-

"He caught you by the waist?!" my overly-excited best friend Rosalie hissed-trying to be as quiet as possible. Apparently they had been watching what had happened. Everything that happened after he quoted Romeo and Juliet, that is…

"Yes, Rose. It's not that big of a deal! He just caught me and stood me up. Then he picked up my books for me and then-" I had been explaining, until I was so rudely interrupted.

"YEAH!! And then he quoted Romeo and Juliet!!!" my other best friend, Alice, butted in. She was so bubbly sometimes-it scared me. At the moment she was jumping up and down. "Do you have any idea how rare that is?" I rolled my eyes.

"How rare wha-" I was cut off…again.

"If he quoted it, that means he's read it!! And that means-" Rosalie clarified.

"He's smart and sensitive and…Oh My Gawd!!! We have to hook you guys up!!" Alice concluded. I sighed, angrily. "Just because he knows one quote does not mean he is sensitive! What if he ends up being a total jerk? I hate jerks! It would hurt me and I can't handle that. Not again. I don't care if the one who hurt me was a friend. It still hurt. There is absolutely NO way I will go out with Edward Cullen!" I spat, finishing my rant and sitting at our table in the lunchroom.

EPOV (Edward's Point of View)-

"Yo Eddie boy!!" My big doof of a best friend, Emmett called across campus. Oh boy, he knows how much I hated that nickname! Two can play at that game…

"Hey Emmy Bear!!" I roared almost twice as loud as he had. His face turned a shade close to scarlet and he ducked his head. Ha! I saw at least twenty different heads turn his way.

"Guys! Can you not? I am tired of you guys fighting all the time!" Jasper yelled. He was my other best friend, but he was also the only one of us who didn't have an embarrassing nickname. Hmmm…We would have to fix that… "Let's just go get some lunch," he ended. With that we all went to the lunchroom.

"-hook you guys up!!" I heard a small pixie-like girl exclaim. I slowed my pace when I noticed she was talking to Bella. Wait! Hook Bella up with who?! Bella sighed angrily and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Just because he knows one quote does not mean he is sensitive! What if he ends up being a total jerk? I hate jerks! It would hurt me and I can't handle that," Bella argued. Who was a jerk? What?!

"Not again," she continued. "I don't care if the one who hurt me was a friend. It still hurt. There is absolutely NO way I will go out with Edward Cullen!" she finished. She had spit out my name as an expletive. I had an unidentifiable feeling course through my chest. It was horrible! I couldn't breath. It felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. She hated me! I was the jerk!

I turned without another word and stormed out to my car. Apparently Emmett and Jasper heard her words and my reaction because, in a matter of moments, they were trailing behind me. I locked my doors and pulled a CD out of the glove compartment. Here, I would stay until the school day was over. After all, Jasper and Emmett still needed a ride home.

EmPOV (Emmett's Point of View)-

WOW… That's all that came to mind. Isabella Swan actually made Eddie boy run away! She had been telling her friends, a tiny little pixie-looking chick and the hottest blonde haired-blue eyed babe I had ever seen, that she would never date Edward. Ooh! That means Eddie like-likes her!

He'd heard her little speech and stormed away to his car, locking all his doors. Me and Jasper followed. We just looked at each other. My jaw dropped as his mouth fell open with a "Pop". Oh crap! Edward was going to be grumpy-boo now. Great, I thought sarcastically.

Without telling Jasper my plan, I sprinted back to the table where the three hotties where seated.

JPOV (Jasper's Point of View)-

I was still trying to bring my teeth back together when Emmett took off back to the lunchroom! If he was thinking what I thought he was thinking, I think he was going to be in DEEP TROUBLE!!

BPOV (Bella's Point of View)-

Rosalie's face pulled into a mask of shock about five seconds after I had finished my little speech. But, the weird thing was, she wasn't looking at me. She was looking past me, at someone standing behind me-by the lunchroom entrance by the looks of it. Alice and I turned around just in time to see Edward Cullen storm through the doors with his friends following close behind, chasing him. I turned back to face Rose and she was just as shocked as I was but, she seemed to have a look that said "holy-crap-I-know-what-just-happened-want-me-to-tell-you?!"

"Okay spill! What the heck just happened?!" Alice exploded. I was still trying to compose myself, yet I was wondering the exact same thing…

"Edward and his friends, Jasper-the blondish one and Emmett-the drop dead gorgeous hot, sexy, manly, muscular-"

"ROSE!!" Alice and I screamed. "Today maybe?" I prompted.

"Oh right, sorry! Well they heard your little performance there and Edward looked absolutely crushed. Like someone had kicked him in the chest. He was just frozen there! Then he ran off and his friends were following him! I think he like-likes you, Bells. And you may have just broken his fragile, player heart."

It took a moment for Rosalie's words to sink in and as soon as they did, I felt sick with guilt! I had been lying when I said I would never date him! Who could resist his bronze hair, birthstone eyes, and magnetic personality? Not me, that's for damn sure! I was just saying those things so my friends would never find out how much I loved him! If they knew…well, actually, I don't know what they would do. There's only one way to find out…

Rose and Alice's hurried "Oh my gosh's" and "What the hell's were quickly becoming louder and louder. "I'm in love with him, guys!" That shut them both up. "Listen," I pleaded. "I only said that because I thought that if you knew I was in love with him, you would make fun of me!" They started to speak but I cut them off.

"I can see now that you would never do such a thing but, UGH! What did I just do?" I frowned at the table. Emmett burst through the door with Jasper following close behind.

"Bella, Edward likes you. A lot! And I think you made him cry. He's in his car 'listening to CD's' which really just means that he may be crying," Emmett blurted out. I turned to my friends and saw an identical mask of shock. I decided to speak up, but no one-including me-was ready for my answer…

**(A/N: Ooh!!! Cliffy!! Lol sorry to do that to you but…I want reviews!!! So…click that little green button right there) **


	3. Claire De Lune

Chapter 3-Claire De Lune

**(A/N: Okayy so the song in here is called **_**I **__**Caught Myself **_**by **_**Paramore**_**)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

EPOV (Edward's Point of View)-

I'd first chosen a Paramore CD. The songs rolled along and they seemed to keep me from feeling very much. It was like I was numb and the pain hadn't come yet. Wow. I really felt like a loser. Why did this girl have to have such an effect on me? Did I really-gulp-love her? No. I hardly even know her! How could I love her? I had only looked at her in the hallways and wanted to hold her in my arms and stare into her eyes and never let her go-okay. I think I was falling in love with her. Even after her words cut into my heart, I was still falling for her. The song came to an end and with my newfound knowledge I actually started to hear the lyrics. The song was mocking me.

_Down to you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But I don't know what I _

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that I should have never thought_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that I should have never thought _

_Of you, Oh you_

_You're pushing and pulling me_

_Down to you_

_But I don't know what I want_

_No I don't know what I want_

How did this band know what was going on with my life? Where they secretly stalking me and writing songs about my drama? Okay now I'm scaring myself. Just listen to the music, Edward.

_You got it, you got it_

_Some kind of magic_

_Hypnotic, hypnotic_

_You're leaving me breathless_

_I hate this, I hate this!_

_You're not the one I believe in_

_With God as my witness_

Wow. That explained Bella so well. She could never know she had such an effect on me. It's pathetic actually. Wow.

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that I should have never thought_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that I should have never thought_

_Of you, Oh you_

_You're pushing and pulling me_

_Down to you_

_But I don't know what I want_

_No, I don't know what I want_

Like right now. Even though I am trying not to love her, I do. There's nothing I can do to catch myself. Wow. Again.

_Don't know what I want_

_But I know it's not you_

_Keep pushing and pulling me down_

_When I know in my heart its not you_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that I should have never thought_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you!_

_I knew, I know in my heart it's not you_

_I knew, but now I know what I want! I want! I want!_

_Oh no! I should have never thought!_

Okay. Now I didn't feel so alone-or pathetic. If this band wrote it that means I'm not the only one who feels like this. Usually people can only relate to Oprah or Doctor Phil. But…Paramore? I guess whatever helps you…

I feel better. Sort of. Now I just hope Bella didn't mean it. I pulled the CD out and put on my Debussy CD. It had no words so, there was no way I would relate to anything in Claire De Lune. The piano soothed me. That's the reason I started taking lessons as a child. Now, writing my own compositions, I am able to isolate the chords and notes. All the extra focusing helped with my "no thinking" strategy.

BPOV (Bella's Point of View)-

"There is absolutely NO WAY I am going to apologize or sympathize with that player!" I screeched at my table of friends. Alice's face turned into a confused expression. After all, I had just told her and Rose that I was in love with him.

Rosalie looked like she was about to argue but she quickly forgot when she caught Emmett's eyes. They stared at each other in awe. Ugh. It was making me sick already. Jasper looked shocked until he noticed Alice in all her pixie glory. Apparently Alice thought Jasper was pretty hot too so, what I said was quickly forgotten. I was the fifth wheel again.

I shoved the table away from me and hurried out the door. I made my way to Edward's shiny, silver Volvo and tapped on his window.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" I asked him meekly as he rolled down the passenger side window. He looked like he was concentrating on something that I had interrupted.

"Yeah sure, why not?" he answered. He looked sad. Maybe Emmett was right. No! My brain screamed at me. It was right. I couldn't afford to hope. If nothing happened, I would be crushed. He unlocked his doors and motioned for me to get in.

All my nervous energy melted away as I looked into his green eyes. Was it possible to have eyes as emerald as his? I was trying to gather what to say until I recognized what was playing.

"Claire De Lune?" I pondered.

"Yeah. It's one of my favorites. To listen to, and to play," he responded. Wait, what? To play? Meaning…he plays the piano? Wow. He _is_ perfect.

"You play the piano?" My eyebrows raised involuntarily.

"Yes. I guess only Jasper and Emmett know that. You didn't know that though. There are a lot of things you don't know about me," he answered, mysteriously. We had, unknowingly, navigated closer to each other.

"Oh?" I responded, breaking his gaze and looking towards the lunchroom. Wow. My friends hadn't followed me. They were probably still ogling at Emmett and Jasper. Stupid love…

"Yes," he replied. I looked back at him. His face was a couple inches closer than when I looked away. His green eyes trapped me again.

"Oh…," was all I said. He brought his hand to my face and cupped my jaw. His thumb began brushed across the contours of my face. It shocked me and the electric current was now concentrated in a small area of my face. I loved it!

"Like, the fact that I really do like you. Bella, I don't think you understand. I feel different about you. I haven't felt this before. It's new to me…," I was shocked. I sat there memorizing his perfect face for at least two minutes before he spoke again.

"Tell me what you're thinking. Please? It's excruciating not knowing if you feel the same way as I do about you," he spoke slowly. His eyes were smoldering. Again, I was dazzled. I quickly gathered myself.

"I am falling for you, whether I want to or not. There's nothing I can do about it, Edward," chills ran along my spine as I spoke his name aloud. I continued. "I think I like you far too much. More than you like me but, I don't see what I can do about that," I replied.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he whispered. "If there was a way to show you that I like you as much, if not more, than you like me-I would prove it," I drew in a sharp breath. I was definitely not ready for that. It made my chest warm. Was this what being in love felt like? If so, I like it.

"Well…actually…," he trailed off as our faces drew closer. My heart was pounding! Was he going to kiss me?

In a few short moments, we went from discussing Claire De Lune, to this. His lips where mere millimeters away from mine. He exhaled across my mouth and I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly closed the space between our faces.

He seemed somewhat surprised that I was kissing him, my lips gently touching his. After about a split-second, his lips began moving at a unique rhythm against mine. I soon harmonized his movements. My pace quickened as his tongue moved lightly across my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

I parted my lips and allowed him access. His tongue tasted like nothing I have ever known before. It was sweet, yet it had the same electric current as his hand-which was still placed on my cheek. He wound his other arm around my waist as My arms snaked around his neck and gently winding through his bronze hair. His other hand slid into my hair. We pulled each other closer, craving more.

A moment too soon, he pulled away. We were both gasping for breath. He rested his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes. "I am falling in love with you, Bella. And that right there didn't help any. Please tell me you enjoyed that as much as I did," he whispered. Instead of telling him anything, I pressed my lips to his.

I was hungry for the taste of him. His lips felt soft on mine. Again, his tongue asked for permission to explore my mouth. I granted immediately and soon felt our tongues battling each other. I was needing air when we both heard a tap on his window…

**(A/N: Ahhhhh!! They kissed!! Ok so…they kind of made out but still… Who tapped on their window? Click that little review button and I will tell you!!)**


	4. My Best Friend's View of Things

Chapter 4- My Best Friend's View of Things

BPOV (Bella's Point of View)-

I reluctantly pulled my lips from his to glare at whoever interrupted our little moment.

"ISABELLA SWAN?!" a beyond furious Tanya screeched. Her face was pulled into an enraged expression and her tawny eyes flashed with the pure rage pulsing through her veins.

"Um…yeah?" I answered, my voice a bit shaky. It came out more like a question, which I hadn't intended.

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING OUT WITH MY BOYFRIEND?!?" she yelled. It echoed across campus and everyone heard her. Their heads snapped up in her direction.

"Because we wanted to, Tanya…," Edward retorted. I was so humiliated. I turned away from him and tried to think up a way to avoid unnecessary questions from my fellow students. I opened the Volvo's door and ran to the lunchroom. People were still staring at me, but I ignored it. I needed to tell Rose and Alice what I just did. I Heard Edward calling my name but it got farther and farther away as I ran.

"Wait!" he pleaded. "Just wait Bella! Aww…Come on! Hold up!"

I ignored him. I just needed some girl advice from my best friends. I didn't need to talk to the guy I just made out with. I snuck through the cafeteria doors and found my friend whispering about something. I strained to hear what they were talking about. I caught a few words like "yeah" and "Oh". I was about to make my way over to them when I was met by a tall figure.

"Hey, Bells!" My best guy-friend greeted me. His words seemed light but there was an emotion on his face that I couldn't identify.

"Hi, Jake! What's up?" I could feel a smile creeping up on my lips. That always happened when I was around Jacob. He was like my own personal sun. The smile finally broke through and I expected him to smile back. He didn't.

"I need to ask you something…," he hesitated, waiting to see if it was okay.

"Okay, shoot," I replied. He gathered his thoughts and spoke.

"Were you making out with Edward Cullen in his car?" My smile disappeared.

"How did you know about that?!" I screeched. Oh. Tanya. Ugh!

"That slut, Tanya, kind of yelled it out to everyone who was standing outside! She tapped on Cullen's window and then she yelled your name. And a few seconds later she screamed 'Why are you making out with my boyfriend' and then you got out of his car and ran away," my face turned an unflattering shade of pink.

He saw me blush and his face became angry. "So it's true? You were making out with him?" he questioned. I tried to deny it, but I have never been a good liar.

"I-,I…I was just, I-It didn't mean, W-,we were-," my stuttering gave me away and he interrupted me.

"How could you do that, Bella? He's a player and you know it!" His expression was pained.

"You see what he has done to all those other girls! He uses them. It's like they're disposable. You are so much more than that, Bells! Don't let him do this! He doesn't really like you! But there are people out there who do! Don't let him use you. Please. You're too good for that," he whispered the last part and his dark eyes had softened. I didn't know what to say.

I tore myself away and looked over to the table where I was originally headed. Four faces stared at me. Jacob marched over-there really was no other way to describe the way he went over there-with his hands balled into fists.

**(A/N: ****Kelly****…You are so right! I decided to do it from Alice and Rosalie's point of view! Thanks again!) **

APOV (Alice's Point of View)-

Ooh!! Jacob and Bella sitting in a tree!! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! He likes her!!! Wait, what are they talking about? I leaned forward to catch there conversation. I saw, in my peripheral vision, three other bodies lean towards the two "friends".

"So it's true? You were making out with him?" he spat. Bella? Made out with who?!

"I-,I…I was just, I-It didn't mean, W-,we were-" she totally did!! She was blushing!!

"How could you do that, Bella? He's a player and you know it!" He looked at her with pain in his eyes. He was in love with her. Poor Jacob Black. Wait…PLAYER!? As in…Edward Cullen?!

"You see what he has done to all those other girls! He uses them. It's like they're disposable. You are so much more than that, Bells! Don't let him do this! He doesn't really like you! But there are people out there who do!" He paused. Yes I was sure. He loved her. "Don't let him use you," his voice dropped and I had to strain to hear the last part. "Please. You're too good for that," he looked at her a moment before she turned to us with a terrified look plastered on her face. He walked over-with her still standing there, rooted in place.

"Isabella Marie Swan!!" I hissed and she obediently followed him. "Who did you 'make out' with?" she blushed a deep scarlet and looked at her feet.

"WHAT?! It was Edward wasn't it?" Emmett busted out. He was clearly excited. It was kind of funny. "Why are you here then?" he continued. Jacob's eyes hardened.

"He is a no-good, rotten, player who uses girls until he is entertained enough!" Jacob retorted. Emmett and Jasper immediately glared.

"Jake, why don't you go now? I need to talk to them. _Alone_," Bella said. He got up and, reluctantly, walked out the door.

BPOV (Bella's Point of View)-

As soon as Jake was out the door I was bombarded with questions.

"You MADE OUT with EDWARD?" Alice snapped. "And without telling us?"

"Wait, what happened?" Rosalie snapped.

"Like I said before…WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" Emmett laughed.

"Whoa," was the only thing Jasper said.

"Tell me what happened!" Alice demanded.

I explained without much detail up until the part where Tanya tapped on his window. As I explained it, Rosalie's anger grew more pronounced.

"YOU HAVE TO GO BACK OUT THERE!!!" four people simultaneously shrieked at me.

"Okay fine, I'll just go tell him we should, um…start over and be friends-for now," I added. I got up without another word and went back out to his Volvo. I walked up and saw something that I was not expecting…

**(A/N: Haha another cliffy…Sorry it's just so fun to do!! What did she see? Click that little button and I will tell you…)**


	5. What Did You See Because I Saw Enough

**(A/N: Sorry This is so short! The next chapter will be better!! I hope...)**

Chapter 5-What Did You See, Because I Saw Enough…

"How dare you make out with that little pig! She is a loser! Everyone in this stupid town could tell you that!' I watched, stunned, as Tanya tried to talk Edward out of caring for me.

"Who are you to tell me anything! If I remember correctly, YOU were the one who cheated on me. I have never cheated on anybody. Sure, I go out with a couple girls but none of them are my girlfriend, Tanya! You were actually my girlfriend and then at Stephanie Wilbert's party you were making out with that kid Cody Danley!"

He was frowning at her disapprovingly and I could see the hurt creeping it's way back into his bottomless emerald eyes. Tanya looked like she was going to object put he put up a hand to stop her.

"I saw you. Don't even pretend you didn't. I saw, Emmett saw, even Jasper saw! So don't even pull your innocent crap with me-" He was interrupted as Tanya's lips came crashing down his……….car. I tried to control my laughter but it bubbled over. My hysterical giggling reached Tanya and she turned to face me.

He had moved to the side and ducked away from her as she moved to silence him. When she snapped her head up to glare at me, her lip was bleeding and Edward was laughing just as hard as me. She screamed a long line of profanities and stormed off to the nurse's office to clean up her lip.

I raced to Edward and we were both laughing so hard we had to lean against his car, so we wouldn't fall over. "That was AWESOME!" I giggled.

"I know! She was totally about to kiss you and you moved!" I said, breathless from laughing. "That was probably the funniest thing I've ever seen!" I continued.

"Bells!" I heard a familiar husky voice call.

"Yeah, Jake?" I replied stifling my remaining giggles. I glanced back to where his voice came from. He was seemingly having an internal debate with himself. He took a deep breath and stepped towards me.

He walked up and lightly pulled my elbow. He began to steer my away from Edward when I stopped him. "Hey, Jake, whatever you need to say you can say it right now."

Edward was still within hearing range and one of his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Look Bells, I don't think you should be spending any time with, _him_." He stopped to glare at Edward. "You should spend your time making out with people who actually care about you." He stopped and looked into my eyes. His hand that wasn't holding my elbow reached up to brush across my cheek. I shot a look at Edward that was screaming "WHAT-THE-HELL-IS-GOING-ON?". He looked at me and mouthed "What's he doing?". I shrugged my shoulders.

Jacob was completely oblivious to our exchange. I looked back into his dark eyes and there was determination across his face. He gripped my chin and lowered his lips to mine. In a split second my confusion melted into anger. His warm lips moved softly across mine and I couldn't help but kiss him back. It was only a few seconds but then, I realized what I was doing and who was watching us…


	6. Surprise!

Chapter 6-Surprise!!!

BPOV (Bella's Point of View)-

I quickly pulled away and slapped Jacob across the face. He looked smug. 

"Why did you do that? Are you crazy? I don't like you like that!" I hissed in his face. 

His smug smile grew wider as he thought of something. Before he said anything I turned to Edward. His deep emerald eyes were enraged. He was waiting to see why Jacob was smiling so wide after getting slapped and rejected.

Jacob let out a sharp laugh and I looked up at him again. "If you don't like me like that, then why did you kiss me back?" I was beyond furious.

"I did not kiss you back, Jacob!" I could feel the tears beginning to pool in my eyes. My tear ducts were hardwired to my emotions to I tended to cry when I was angry. It was an embarrassing tendency. 

"Oh yeah? Because I thought when your lips moved against mine and you didn't pull away that you were kissing me back. Sorry, my bad!" he smiled even wider.

My breathing accelerated and the tears began to flow.

"I hate you Jacob Black!" I snapped, not trying to hide the venom in my voice. His smile disappeared and disbelief colored his face. I broke his grip on me and stepped back. I turned towards Edward but he wasn't there. I looked around in vain and found nothing. My tears came more easily now and the bell rang. 

My next class was with Alice and she would want to know what happened. Ugh. I hate Gym. I ran to our lunch table to get my stuff and headed over to the Girls Locker Room. 

As soon as I got one foot in the door to the locker room I was greeted by my tiny, dark haired friend. 

"So…….tell me everything!! Did you guys kiss again?" I sighed. She was going to kill Jacob if I told her, but she would insist I told her so here goes…

"Well, I went back out there and Edward was telling Tanya off about how she cheated on him. Then she went to kiss him and he moved, so she ended up kissing his car," I began. I couldn't stop the giggle the erupted. Alice burst into uproarious laughter. She was so weird…

"Before you get all happy, listen what happened next." Her giggling stopped and her face became blank. I continued.

"I went over to Edward after Tanya went to the nurse and we laughed for a while. Then Jacob," I snarled his name and Alice looked worried, "came over to me and pulled me away from Edward and then he went on about how I should stay away from Edward. "Then-" I paused and took a deep breath so I wouldn't cry again.

Alice looked impatient so I continued before she exploded. "Then Jake kissed me! Right in front of Edward! Ugh! Then I slapped him and told him I didn't like him like that and he said, 'If you don't like me like that, then why did you kiss me back?' and then I said 'I did not kiss you back' and he was like, 'Oh because I thought your lips moving and you not pulling away was kissing me back' or some crap like that!" Alice's dark blue eyes flashed and she took a deep breath to calm herself. She has anger problems.

"Then I told him I hate him and I stepped back. Then I looked back and Edward was gone! Why can't I do anything right," my voice broke and I lost it. I started crying and Alice pulled me into a hug just in time for me to collapse into her arms. 

She pulled me over to our teacher and used her mighty power of persuasion. She was extremely beautiful. Me on the other hand was what people would call a "Plain Jane". I was glad one of us was gorgeous. She knew exactly how to get others to do what she wanted.

"Coach Clapp?" She batted her dark fringe of eyelashes and continued. "Bella isn't feeling well, do you think it would be okay if I took her home?"

He took in my swollen eyes and constant hiccups for air and nodded. "Yeah. That's probably a good idea. I will excuse both of you." He turned towards me.

"Feel better, Bella!" I turned my red eyes towards him and nodded meekly. 

"I'll try. Thank you Coach Clapp." I whispered the last part and Alice dragged me out to the car. Her anger was overflowing. 

"I am going to KILL Jacob!" she hissed. I opened the door to her Porsche and slapped the door, interrupting her fuming. She carefully composed herself and got in, as well. I got home and Alice followed me inside. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow. 

I awoke sometime later and looked at my clock. It was almost five and my Dad, Charlie would be home anytime. I hurried down to the kitchen and started dinner. Alice was nowhere in sight. She must have gone home sometime during my nap. About ten minutes later my dad pulled up. He parked his cruiser in the driveway. My truck was parked next to it. Alice must have found out a way to get it back her. Man, I love that little pixie! 

After we finished our tacos I went upstairs and logged onto my computer. Surprisingly, my mom, Renee, hadn't emailed me yet. That was a first. Usually she was overprotective. I started on my homework when I remembered we had a Biology field trip tomorrow. Hopefully I would see Edward there. I had to apologize. He needed to know that I don't like Jake like that. I was deep in thought when I must have fallen asleep.

I woke up in the morning to my alarm clock going off. I got up and got in the shower. I felt better as soon as I washed my hair. The scent of strawberries always calmed me down. I finished my shower and pulled a brush through my hair. It was always wavy so I decided to leave it the way it was.

I shrugged into some dark jeans and a long sleeved shirt. I grabbed my sweater and put that on as well. I gathered all my homework and shoved it into my bag. I hurried down the stairs. I was sure to be late. I grabbed my jacket that was hanging in the hallway. I hurried out to my truck and got in the cab, eager to escape the chilly air. I turned on the heater and was on my way.

We were required to check into our Homeroom teacher and then go to the Biology room. I checked in with Mr. Gonsalvez and got to the Biology lab right on time. I glanced around looking for Edward. I was about to give up when I spotted his bronze hair. I walked over cautiously and tried to catch his attention. 

"Hey Edward." He didn't even look up.

"Look, I'm sorry. I-, I… Ugh. This is frustrating. I don't know what-," I sighed. He looked up at me, piercing through my heart with those everglade eyes. Part of me melted.

"Why don't you go hang out with your boyfriend? You did kiss him, after all." My eyes stung and clouded with unshed tears. 

"He isn't my boyfriend, Edward! I don't know what-" I stopped myself and tried to compose myself. I couldn't so I just walked over to Alice and Rose. Wait…Alice and Rose?

I furiously blinked the tears away and dried my eyes on my sleeve. "Since when are you guys in my Biology class?!" I grinned ear to ear despite the hole in my heart.

They both laughed, an enchanting sound, and Rosalie spoke up.

"Alice and I used our mighty powers of persuasion-" Alice interrupted her.

"Yeah, that and Rosalie flirted with Mr. Banner and gave him some crap about us _wanting _to learn about the plants and animals. Yeah sure okay…" she giggled.

Rosalie turned to Alice and laughed. "Hey! It worked!" I had to laugh. I love my best friends!

Emmett and Jasper came in, laughing about something or other. Alice and Rosalie immediately locked gazes with the guys and went to join them, leaving me alone.

Eventually all four of them got back to me. "Why are you guys here?" I questioned. 

They laughed and Jasper said, "We need extra credit so we asked Mr. Banner if we could tag along and earn a few extra points!"

'Yeah, and we wanted to chill with the three hottest girls in school, huh Jazzy-poo," Emmett added, picking me up in a bone-crushing, teddy bear hug.

"Don't call me that!" Jasper snapped.

"Can't…breath…Emmett!" I gasped. He put me down. 

"Oops…sorry, Bella…" He frowned.

"It's okay, Emmett!" I hugged him again. We all laughed. 

"Hey, what's wrong with Eddie boy?" Uh Oh… 

"Alice? Rose? Care to explain?" I spoke. 

"Sure, no problem," Alice replied. I didn't want to hear the story again so I decided to go talk to Mr. Banner. When I returned, I was bombarded with questions.

"And you absolutely didn't kiss that Jake kid back, right?" Emmett pondered. 

"Of course I didn't kiss him back!" I hissed.

"Did you explain to Edward what happened?" That one was from Jasper.

"I tried but, at first, he ignored me. Then he asked me why I wasn't hanging out with my 'boyfriend'. I told him Jake wasn't my boyfriend and I tried to explain but then I almost um…"

"You almost what?" Rose asked, concerned.

"Cried. I almost cried okay?" The boys snickered and each got a jab in the ribs from Alice. I snickered after that. 

The door opened again. In walked Jacob. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, and I all tensed. He looked from me, to Alice's small stature, and finally Emmett's brawn. His smile was quickly replaced with a terrified grimace…


	7. Payback

Chapter 7-Payback

EmPov (Emmet's Point of View)-

Oh hell no! If he knew what was good for him… I'm not even gonna finish that sentence. I almost laughed out loud! He was frozen in fear-probably thinking about how my big muscles were going to hurt him-and his eyes were the size of cookies! He looked like a deer in headlights. I took a step forward and his eyes shifted to my foot, and then back to my face. I was so beyond furious, it wasn't even funny.

"So, Jakeypoo…" His eyes narrowed as I called him that. I continued, ignoring his expression. "Would you like me to break your legs, your arms, or your face?" His fear returned.

"Uh…I was thinking…uh…you could let me go after a-a…v-verbal, uh… warning?" It was actually kind of entertaining watching him trip over his words.

"T-t-t-TODAY, Junior!!!" I stammered. Our whole group burst into uncontrollable fits of giggling and Jasper was guffawing. I rolled my eyes and Jacob's face grew red.

I turned my body towards my friends without taking my eyes off Jacob. "What should we do to him?" They shrugged. I turned my tone patronizing and directed my words towards back to Jake. "Because it is so not okay to kiss my friends without their permission…" I watched him shrink back away from me.

"She. Kissed. Me. Back." he answered through his teeth after composing himself. I laughed humorlessly.

"Really?" he looked confused. "Yes, actuall-" I cut him off. "Then, you wouldn't mind kissing my Rosalie here then, right?" he raised an eyebrow at me, as did everyone else standing around. He didn't respond so, I continued.

"And, I suppose, you would be more than happy to smooch little Alice over there, huh?" I heard Jasper's teeth come together as his jaw clenched. Jake was just confused.

'I…I guess not?" He said it more as a question, which sent me into silent tremors of humor. He glared at me.

"What are you getting at?" he pondered. I smiled ruefully and raised my eyebrow. My eyes flashed to the class nerd, Miranda, and back. His eyes widened again and he grimaced.

MPOV (Miranda's Point of View)-

I was just getting in to my book when the hottest guy in the school, Jacob Black, skipped into class. My heart sputtered hyperactively and my face developed a slick sheen of sweat. He is so HOT!! His russet colored skin and smooth, developed muscles made me breathless. His dark, shaggy hair, and deep, piercing brown eyes did wonders to my heart.

But he never notices me for the good things. Everyone always sees me as a nerd or a geek. I can't blame them, I always have my nose in a book. At the moment, I was holding a supernatural suspense/romance/action/AWESOME book in my hands.

It was about a vampire who fell in love with a human girl who's blood calls to her. Wow. It was so romantic. I wanted with all of my heart for someone to love me as much He loved Her.

I was hardly aware of my daydreaming until I saw a huge, muscled boy with dark curly hair, threatening my Jake!! I was instantly more alert. I strained to hear the conversation. I only caught a few words such as "kiss" and "my friends". I was instantly confused.

He kissed on of the big guy's friends?!? Who? I saw Bella blush a deep scarlet and my eyes narrowed. He kissed HER?! I always knew he liked her as more than a friend-anyone with eyes could see that-but I never thought she would return the feelings!!

I also heard a strange rumor that that Bella had made out with THE Edward Cullen, player of the school and possibly one of the hottest guys in school-second only to Jake himself.

I, again, was lost in my thoughts as was pulled out of me reveries as the big, burly guy glanced in my direction with a smirk on his face…I wonder what he's up to…Probably out to embarrass me like everyone else.

BPOV (Bella's Point of View)-

I watched Emmett look towards Miranda and he turned back to our little group with a huge smirk on his face.

"What are you up to now, Emmie Bear?" Jasper asked, cautiously. I saw Emmett's eyes darken a shade. They looked almost navy blue at this point.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT RETARDED NAME?!?!" he exploded. The room grew quiet and Jacob's smirk grew more pronounced. Emmett turned towards Jake again.

"Oh don't worry…You're gonna get exactly what you have coming on this ominous day…" Emmett remarked cryptically. Everyone's jaws dropped and Alice was clearly having troubles stifling her giggled.

"What?!" Emmett defended himself. We all burst into fits of laughter. Alice tried to compose herself enough to explain.

"You actually used a COMPLEX word!!!" Alice finally gasped between giggles. Emmett feigned shock.

"Of course, dearest Alice!! I use a lot of preposterously big words!!" Everyone stopped giggling and their eyes went wide with shock at his enlarged vocabulary. He continued.

"And now you look at me in condescension as I use those preposterously large words and wonder why I sound so preposterously smart!!" I cracked a smile and stepped in before he could say anything.

"Emmett, you have used preposterous or preposterously like, three times in the same sentence!! What is it, word of the day?" We all laughed again and he got a strange look of concentration I have only seen cross his face one other time in my life-when he was trying to tell me that Edward liked me.

The thought of Edward quickly made my chest hurt, which was weird because I had never felt anything like that before. I quickly shifted my attention to our conversation.

"So what if I'm being rhetorical?" Emmett snapped. That sent us into spasms of breathless laughter and the only one of us composed enough to correct him was Jake.

"It's redundant you idiot!!" he hissed. Jake, again, cowered in the corner as Emmett directed his frustration at Jake. Our small group grew silent, anticipating what Emmett would do.

"Hey Miranda….You wanna come over here for a sec?" Emmett called. She got up cautiously, putting her book down and making her way over to our exclusive circle.

MPOV (Miranda's Point of View)-

I reluctantly walked over and Emmett motioned for Jasper to help hold my Jake against the wall. Jake's eyes made me want to- "Kiss him." Exactly. Wait…WHAT?!? Jake just stood there with a smirk on his face and his lips made me want to press mine against his.

I walked closer to Jake and waited to see what he would say. He looked shocked and disgusted. It made me angry. But, seeing him angry, made him all the more attractive…

I stepped forward and grabbed his face in my hands…


	8. Perfect Punishment

Chapter 8-Perfect Punishment

**(A/N: Thanks so much for reading my story!! You like me!! You really like me?! Hahaha sorry I was reliving a classic Sally Fields moment….. Anyways….sorry I always do cliffies but I like Reviews and even if they are Reviews where you are kinda mad at me…I'm oddly okay with that!!**

**Oh do you want to hear the inspiration for last chapter when Emmett used the wrong word? Oh I'm gonna tell you anyway…**

**I was in the library with my friend Nick and this one girl Alesha who doesn't like me very much and I was using some big words and she was getting mad…**

**Me: You know, I was just being facetious…You didn't have to freak out on me…**

**Alesha: STOP USING BIG WORDS YOU LITTLE B****!!! **

**The whole library went silent.**

**Nick: Dude, Alesha, there is no reason to cuss…**

**Alesha: Just shut the hell up!! Nobody gives a crap!!! What the F*** is up with all you smart people?!**

**The Librarian: Alesha, you're gonna need to stop cussing or I will kick you out of the library!**

**Me: Oh no, you getting kicked out of the library would be quite a calamitous event…**

**Alesha: Just shut the hell up!! Nobody gives a crap!!! What the F*** is up with all you smart people?!?**

**She had already said this and I was so ready to make her feel stupid because she is always so mean to me. I meant to say redundant but I said rhetorical…**

**Me: You already said that, genius…Maybe you should learn some new words so you can speak without being rhetorical!**

**She was mad to she got up and was really mad and left. The funniest thing was……. Everyone in the library knew I used the wrong word but her!! **

**Nick: I think you meant redundant…**

**Me: Oh yeah…**

**Haha… Anyways… Back to the story!! Sorry to keep you waiting… And now, without further adieu… **

**Twilight-The Field Trip!!**

EPOV (Edward's Point of View)-

I was determined. I wasn't going to look at my circle of so called "friends". How could Jasper and Emmett even talk to her after what she did? She kissed me! And I thought she felt the same way about me that I felt about her! Apparently not! Not 10 minutes later, she's smooching her best friend! She is such a…such a….player.

I instantly felt a deep shame and regret I have never felt before. Is that how girls felt when I played them? When I was going out with more than one girl? When they really liked me and I just used them?

I found myself frowning and my eyes inadvertently flickered to the small circle of people. My eyes found themselves staring at her. Bella. At the mere thought of her name, my heart ached, as if it had a hole torn in it. Like, the edges were raw and festering.

What if, she had only kissed him so he wouldn't be angry with her? She had always been a selfless person…it kinda sounded like her…I wonder what they are talking about…

I leaned closer and realized they were surrounding Jake. They were all looking over at the farthest table from the door.

There was a girl sitting there looking up at them, seemingly in deep thought. She had light brown hair, and deep, almond shaped brown eyes. She was looking at the circle of people through her dark fringe of eyelashes.

She was pretty, but nothing compared to Bella. Bella was exquisite. Even her name was perfect. Isabella. Bella. Beautiful in Italian. She was perfect.

The other girl's name started with an M I thought. Maybe Mary or Margaret. She had a book in her hands. The book's cover was black and it had two hands holding a red apple. I strained my eyes to see the title. All I could see was letters. She was too far away for me to possibly read the title.

Miranda! That was her name. Well…I was close…

Miranda stood up and made her way over to them. They said something to her and she looked shocked. I suddenly remembered something about her having a huge crush on Jacob. She stepped forward and grabbed his face…

JPOV (Jacob's Point of View)-

I only kissed Bella because my friends had talked me into telling her how I really feel! Now they have me cornered and some chick is walking over here!

Oh crap what are they gonna do to me? I couldn't even tell what the rest of the idiots where saying. She walked up, grabbed me and KISSED ME!!! I froze. She was hot and all but…kissing me?! That is seriously not okay! She pulled away and looked content.

"Are you done?" I snapped. She looked hurt. She looked at Emmett and all he did was nod at Jasper. In the next instant they were holding me down and she was KISSING me!!! AGAIN!!! What is up with this chick?

I didn't really have a choice so I kissed her back. She seemed startled at first but then we were making out and she was a DAMN good kisser!! Granted, I've only ever kissed Bella and we didn't go very far. But still…

The girl-I think her name was Miranda or something-ran her tongue against my lip and she pushed me against the wall. If this is their punishment, this is the BEST punishment I've ever gotten!! Our tongues battled it out and I was surprised when Jasper and Emmett let go of my arms.

I maneuvered our bodies so I was pushing her against the wall. We were going on until I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to face the person.

"What the hell! Can't you tell I'm-" Oh crap…It was Mr. Banner! I tried to make a run for it but Emmett caught me. Oh…so that was the plan all along-to get me in trouble after I was caught doing PDA (Public Displays of Affection…duh…)

"Well, well Mr. Black…That is just…gross! I have the perfect way to rid you of your sexual urges…"

I turned bright red when he said "sexual urges" and was about to turn away when I fully understood what he said.

"What 'perfect way to rid me of my sexual urges' are you gonna give me?" I asked, kind of scared.

"You will be sitting next to…"


	9. Outbursts

Chapter 9-Outbursts

**(A/N: Sorry about not updating in a while! I got into writing One-shots for Camp Rock. Naitlyn is such a cute pairing J!!! Check out my other stories if you want to! I like them but, that's just me… J Hahaha Sorry this chapter is so short! I felt bad about not updating in a really long time so this is kind of just a filler chapter! You will find out who Jake is sitting next to…)**

* * *

BPOV (Bella's Point of View)-

"You will be sitting next to…" Mr. Banner spoke carefully before he paused. I stood, rooted in my spot.

"…Mr. Edward Cullen and Ms. Isabella Swan," he finished.

"Bella!" I corrected, automatically. My hand flew to my mouth and I realized that was probably not the best time to aggravate my already exasperated teacher and- I had to spend an hour sitting next to the boy who kissed me against my will and the boy who wouldn't even talk to me.

Great, just great. I hope you realize I'm being sarcastic…

Mr. Banner looked my way and, I swear, if he had a superpower, it would be shooting lightning bolts out of his eyes. I stifled a giggle and carefully composed my expression.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Banner," I began. I could feel the tension rising in the room as the whole class strained to catch our conversation. I felt the eyes of all my friends widening at my little outburst.

"I would be-" I paused, desperately trying to find the right word. I couldn't. "Honored…" I squeezed out, "to share my seat with them," I finished. Mr. Banner visibly relaxed and I, in turn, let out a gust of breath I hadn't realized I was holding in.

Mr. Banner turned on his heel and stormed to the front of the room. My circle of friends-plus Edward and Jake-turned towards me. Jake glared at Edward and then looked at me, abashed. I raised my eyebrows and shifted my weight onto my left foot. He shrunk back from my glare and avoided my gaze.

I cleared my throat and, from my peripheral vision, saw Edward look at me. I tried not to react to the fact that I could finally see his face after him avoiding me for a full 23 hours, 24 minutes, and 17 seconds-not that I was counting or anything…

"Way to go Jake!" I cried. His dark eyes met mine again and he realized I was being sarcastic.

"If you didn't have this crazy obsession with kissing people, I wouldn't be forced to sit on a bus with the boy who kissed me against my will and the guy who hates me _because_ you kissed me against my will!" I hissed.

My tight circle of friends pursed their lips and Alice even had the guts to say, " Ooh…burn…"

Jacob narrowed his eyes and coughed a sharp laugh. "You kissed me back, Bells! Eduardo over there wouldn't be pissed at you if you hadn't moved your lips against mine!" he spat. I folded my arms across my chest and angrily scrunched my eyebrows together.

Edward leaned back again-finding his anger at me again. I exhaled forcibly and carefully wiped my face clear of any expression. My hand found it's way to Jake's cheek and the loud slap could be heard throughout the classroom. I closed my eyes and tried to control my emotions.

"Okay, it's time to get on the bus!" Mr. Banner called. I opened my eyes after a few slow seconds and turned quickly-colliding with something in my haste.

* * *

**(A/N: There it is! Hey, I have a quick question… Should I just do Bella's POV or should I do other people's POV's again?)**


	10. No More Cold Shoulder

**(A/N:I am so sorry guys! I haven't updated this story in EXACTLY FOUR MONTHS!! Wow I must be the worst updater in the history of the world. Truth is, I'm kind of bored with it. I got into Sonny With a Chance FanFics and I kinda just forgot about this one. Well, that is until I got a mean review. It was Anonymous so I don't know who sent it. But, it told me how I use too many commas, how my writing style is "immature" and how I have multiple errors in grammar. It made me feel like my story was horrible.**

**Well, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I felt bad for not updating in a long time so I wrote one. I'm seriously considering discontinuing this story. I have absolutely no inspiration anymore.**

**On a lighter note...Has everyone seen the trailer for New Moon? Gahhhh:)))) Taylor Lautner will be shirtless for a majority of it :) Haha.**

**Please enjoy)**

* * *

Chapter 10-No More Cold Shoulder

BPOV- (Bella's Point of View)

I felt a strong arm grab my wrist and looked up to see a very reserved Edward.

I blushed a furious shade of crimson and pulled my hand back. I nodded and muttered a quick, "Sorry" before I scurried past.

I was in no mood to deal with either of the immature teenagers at the moment, but unfortunately my ex-best friend had gotten all three of us squished together on a bus ride. I rolled my eyes and hurried ahead to the bus.

When made it outside to the parking lot, I realized I had forgotten my coat in the classroom. I groaned and considered asking Mr. Banner for the key to the classroom, but dismissed it as I didn't need any more people angry with me.

I would just have to endure it. I glanced inside the tattered old yellow school bus and saw people taking off their jackets. It must be warm in there.

I quickened my pace and stepped aboard the idling vehicle. A wall of warm air greeted me and I sighed in content.

But, the small smile upon my lips fell into a scowl when I heard Jake's voice echoing through the bus.

"Hey, Bells! Over here!" he cried. If I had any say in the matter, I would be sitting on the completely opposite side of the bus. I didn't have a choice.

I trudged along, passing my friends and plopping down next to Jake. He smiled widely at me, but I chose to ignore him.

I glanced around at all the seats of smiling faces. The carefree banter and lighthearted joking seemed ill at ease with the murky sky.

I had caught the day's weather forecast as I ate my breakfast and it was supposed to rain. But, as I watched the ebony clouds roll in, I suspected there was something more.

The dark cloud front moved in fast motion and even the warm, stuffy bus was cooling off-dropping at least a degree every couple minutes.

A tall figure blocked my view of the depressing sky and knocked me out of my reveries.

"Ahem…" Edward cleared his throat and glared at Jake. I moved over towards Jake and the window and Edward sat down.

I stared straight ahead but I could tell the two boys on either side of me were scowling at each other. I rolled my eyes and huffed a huge breath of air upwards, blowing my dark curtain of chestnut hair out of my face.

My seat was silent until the bus actually started and began the drive to The Exploratorium.

"So… How have you been?" Jake asked awkwardly. I glanced up at his hopeful, apologetic expression.

"Uh, fine I guess," I replied and I saw Edward's head jerk up from the corner of my eye.

"Oh…good!" Jake beamed and I suddenly remembered why he was my best friend. I found a smile creeping its way across my features and I did nothing to stop it.

I was still extremely mad at Jake for the little stunt he pulled, but it didn't mean I had to block him out completely.

* * *

**(A/N: Not really a cliffhanger but, again this is more of a filler chapter. At least you know who Bella bumped into. I don't when I will update next but I don't expect it to be anytime soon. Sorry.)**


End file.
